Estropeado
by Sleeplessness
Summary: ¿Me permites hacerle compañía al jodido universo carmín que llevas en tus ojos?
1. Lo que nunca debió pasar

**¡Cielos, hola! ¿Cómo están queridos lectores? Ha pasado ya un tiempecito desde que no subía algo y bueno me he convencido de darles está sorpresa UwU.**

 **La verdad no estaba segura de subir está historia dado a que, para mí, es un poco simple, osea en sentido que no son como mis Espighty –¡al fin descubrí que así se llama el ship EspioxMighty!–.**

 **Nunca he escrito Sonadow pero espero no echar a perder esto –al menos no tan pronto–. Por eso y porque aparte siento una tremenda vergüenza de que todavía no actualizo mi H &S :c y aquí me tenéis escribiendo un fic medianito. ¡Juro por sobre mis donas que esto no quedara así aunque me lleve cien años en acabarla! Y más aún porque ya tengo toda la trama que solo falta pulir…**

 **He de decirles también que estoy incursionando en esto de escribir con parejas que a pesar de ser de mi agrado o gustarme, siempre he desarrollado un miedo tremendo a arruinar a personajes tan queridos. Así que me dedique a hacer mi tarea de investigar, leer y recopilar para traerles esto. Como dije, es una trama sencilla, nada de otro mundo pero que se me dio por combinarla con los siempre dispuestos Sonic y Shadow.**

 **En fin, ¡muchísimas gracias por leer amores!**

 _ **Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, todos son hijos de papi SEGA**_ _._

* * *

 **Lo que nunca debió pasar**

* * *

Shadow se encontraba tumbado en la madera húmeda de una alta rama en el corazón del bosque, pensando en todo y en nada al mismo tiempo.

Se pasó los brazos magullados por su cabeza vendada y sintió el agudo dolor que se movía bajo su piel. Los músculos le eran más pesados de lo normal y sus temblorosas piernas apenas habían aguantado la carrera hasta ahí, pero la verdadera agonía fue el trepar por el tronco.

 _Maldita sea el no tener energía Chaos de reserva._

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus peripecias al escapar, se permitió el disfrutar de la inefable noche donde las estrellas refulgían sobre el ébano cielo con la luna incompleta luciéndose en el centro.

El frío viento meció las hojas de los árboles con un arrullo apenas perceptible que coló en él una sensación perdida.

Mirando desde una rama hacia la lejanía observó como una estela azul barría en un destello los verdes prados.

—Carajo—no necesitaba quedarse más tiempo ahí para saber que esa incesante luz lo perseguía. Lo buscaba.

El erizo se apeó del árbol y saltó con dificultad. Un gemido lastimero salió de sus labios al sentir sus piernas fallar y doblarse.

Sus ojos evaluaron la oscuridad y comenzó a andar entre temblores y malas pisadas a la par que sentía la sangre resbalar por su cuerpo, humectando lentamente su piel.

—D-demonios—farfulló para meterse lentamente entre las raíces sobresalientes de un viejo sauce al escuchar un silbido cercano.

El faker no podía estar lejos.

— ¡Shadow!—un grito sacudió su pecho como una avalancha— ¡Shadow ven por favor! ¡No puedes andar así!

Y antes de que pudiera preverlo, Sonic apareció frente a él con un gesto de alivio y congoja.

—Shadow...—susurró avanzando con cautela, como si el erizo negro pudiera saltarle encima en cualquier momento—. Vamos, no te pongas así...

Ojos carmines le miraron con aprehensión, ¿cómo osa decir eso? El era la Última Forma de Vida Perfecta, no necesitaba más ayuda de la que él pudiera darse.

— _Lárgate_ —un grito ronco hizo a su rival retroceder de un salto—. ¡Déjame tranquilo idiota!

Se puso de pie como pudo, recargándose en las rugosas superficies de los árboles, tanteando con las yemas la oscuridad que le instaba a desaparecer.

La sangre seguía manando en un lento borboteo de cada una de sus extremidades, sopesando el como la vida se le escurría entre cada maldita gota.

El dolor le cegaba, era demasiado para soportar. Su mente libraba una batalla entre mantenerse en pie o rendirse ante la desesperación de su cuerpo.

Faltaba el aire, pero sobraba miseria.

¿Cómo fue que vino a acabar así?

Solo fue un mínimo descuido, uno solo…y todo fue a parar a la mierda.

Debió de haber intuido que cuando Eggman estaba más que dispuesto a entregarle la información que él anhelaba desde que piso la Tierra al despertar, era demasiado bueno para dejarle ir. Pero es que ese viejo bigotudo sabía donde clavar el puñal para volver a tenerlo frente a frente cumpliendo nuevamente sus mandatos.

 _Hacer su trabajo sucio._

Jamás creyó volver a ser utilizado como conejillo de indias y ahora helo aquí, temblando de impotencia para difuminar las lágrimas que amenazaban con correr.

El olor a hierro se intensificó y le mareaba. Respirar le mareaba.

¿Por qué no sanaba?

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza para sentir sus ojos palpitar con un ritmo enfermizo.

 _Oh Chaos._

 _Que mal estaba._

—Tengo que llevarte con Tails, Shadow—replicó Sonic con énfasis mientras caminaba donde él para prevenir una potencial caída por parte del veteado—. No puedes resolver esto solo.

Shadow negó frenéticamente por toda contestación al sentir la lengua reseca.

—Shad—irises verdes le miraron con tristeza. El erizo gruño al escuchar el sobrenombre—, no te hagas el fuerte. Hoy no.

Sonic acortó la distancia que los separaba y pudo ver el cólera que se extendía como un incendio en su interior.

El azulado extendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse de entre su escondite de madera en la que se había encerrado pero él la aparto con brusquedad.

— ¡Cállate!—murmuró al sentir su vista nublada—, ¡vete!

Un rugido atronador se abrió paso por su garganta que terminó por destrozarla.

La presión que amenazaba con explotar su tórax se volvió más intensa que nunca y todo comenzó a dar vueltas.

Su lacerada espalda encontró la hojarasca del suelo antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

La vista se le desenfocó y lo último que recordó ver eran las estrellas hechas haces de luz con la luna riéndose de su jodida suerte.

* * *

Sonic tomó entre sus brazos el cuerpo maltratado de su enemigo, aprisionándolo largo rato contra su pecho como si temiera que se escapara otra vez.

—Oh Shadow, ¿por qué no dejas hacer nada por ti?—suspiró al ver las heridas que surcaban entre cada poro de su piel oscura.

A grandes zancadas salió del bosque y apenas llegó a terreno plano corrió lo más rápido que jamás creyó poder.

* * *

 **Sé que es cortito pero lo hice con amor *corazoncitos mil***

 **Espero le haya gustado -3-**

 **¡Cuídense y gracias por leer**!


	2. Mano amiga

**Los quiero tanto que terminé el segundo capítulo en menos de lo que se oscurece el gallo de mi imaginación JAJAJAJA ;)**

* * *

 **Mano amiga**

* * *

El tecleo incesante de la computadora de Tails se vio interrumpido cuando Sonic entro en escena con un inconsciente Shadow sobre él.

— ¡Lo encontré Tails!—exclamó a la par que su voz se apagaba—. No logró llegar muy lejos… aunque tal parece que lo único que buscaba era escapar de aquí.

— ¡Por Chaos! —gritoneó el zorro como respuesta al ver el mermado cuerpo del erizo negro compararse a un rígido maniquí—, ¡¿qué le sucedió Sonic?!, ¡¿por qué se ve peor de cuando se largó?!

El pequeño se acercó corriendo a donde él se encontraba y comenzó a inspeccionar con ojos miedosos todo el sucio desastre carmín que Shadow estaba hecho.

Sonic recorrió junto con Tails aquel cuerpo tan poderoso que en su vida creyó ver caer: las vendas de su cabeza estaban tiesas por el lodo reseco y los restos de hojas que no hallaban mejor forma para asirse que amontonarse alrededor de sus hematomas pulsantes y los cortes en brazos y piernas se había multiplicado, mirándose más profundos a medida que el zorrito los contorneaba con dedos nerviosos. Su machacada espalda era un lío de heridas abiertas y carne chamuscada que no dejaban de hacer aflorar la sangre que resbalaba trágica y brillante como un rubí al sol.

El erizo le dedico una última mirada cargada de pesar antes de abrirse paso a su habitación con Tails pisándole los talones.

—Esto es más grave de lo que creí…—habló su compañero cuando traspasaron el umbral del cuarto del mayor.

—La verdad es que sí—murmuró con voz apagada—, Eggman supo dar en el clavo esta vez

Cuando colocó a Shadow sobre su cama sin tender, un aullido lastimero salió de sus labios al sentir el frío contacto de las sabanas que rasgaron su dolor aún más, aunque no se atrevió a despertar.

Sonic se miró nervioso sus guantes empapados de rojo, y se deshizo de inmediato de ellos para poder socorrer a su rival una vez más con su fiel botiquín de emergencias. Tails tampoco perdió el tiempo cuando salió en busca de agua y jabón para lavar la agonía punzante que el erizo veteado cargaba cual cruz.

Actuaron rápido y sin hablar, esperando hacer milagros en aquella perfecta anatomía que ahora se quebraba como porcelana entre cada jadeo ahogado.

Pero para él sería suficiente ver que cuando Shadow despertara, sus ojos no se ahogaran en llanto como cuando lo encontró vagando entre los escombros de una base, penando el que ahora pudiera sufrir como cualquier mortal del planeta…

* * *

 _Hace unos días el rumor de que la nueva base de Eggman había explotado se regó como pólvora entre cada rincón de la ciudad, desplazando cualquier otro tema de conversación._

 _Sonic se había extrañado al escuchar semejante cosa ¿desde cuándo un legado temporal del huevo se venía abajo antes de que él pudiera atacar? Ese asunto le olía mal._

 _Gracias a Tails descubrió que todo había pasado en Chemical Plant pero que no había sido suficiente para derribar las estructuras o liberar químicos tóxicos en los alrededores –aunque el zorro iría a hacer un análisis de los daños de todos modos para evitar tragedias–. Después de eso, recibió llamadas de auxilio por los límites de tan afamada zona para advertir avistamientos de robots que se llevaban animalitos indefensos a las ruinas de la base siguiendo su último protocolo designado antes de que Eggman los abandonara a su suerte._

 _Al llegar a esa área de Mobius cubierta de metal, gloop* tóxico y rosadas cascadas de dudosa procedencia, los gorjeos y chillidos ahogados hicieron eco por todas partes. El azulado recorrió con trote veloz cada rincón del lugar, topándose con los pocos robots que habían estado causando semejante maldad._

 _Una sonrisa confiada adorno su rostro como un ritual antes de pelear y las ruidosas máquinas no se hicieron esperar para saltar sobre él, sin saber que era lo último de lo que tendrían registro._

 _Al cabo de unos minutos no había ni una tuerca salvable entre el desastre de metal que combinaba con el abandono de aquel lugar impenetrable. Siguió corriendo por los extensos pasillos con el rechinido de sus suelas, los lejanos borboteos y los susurros de los animales como únicos guías. Y luego de virar en una esquina, encontró a las criaturas de Green Hill presas entre tuberías oxidadas clamando por libertad._

— _Tranquilos amiguitos, los sacaré ahora—con una fuerte patada partió el corrosivo metal color cobre, dejando un huequito para que los pequeños prisioneros escaparan entre risas y cantos agradecidos—. No fue nada chicos, ¡cuídense!—despidió animadamente a la multitud peluda._

" _Misión cumplida", pensó satisfecho a la par que relajaba los músculos._

" _O tal vez no_ "

 _En ese momento que se disponía a partir, un sonido de derrumbe reverbero por cada rincón de Chemical Plant hasta ascender las paredes y disgregarse. Si se trataba de algún otro artilugio mecánico o robot loco tenía que asegurarse para prevenir problemas venideros._

 _Siguiendo los escasos ruidos, se guio para encontrar un páramo de metal completamente desierto –que parecía marcar el final de aquella zona– y mucho más grande que las apretadas construcciones industriales que reinaban en todas partes. Las paredes mostraban coloración negruzca producto de una fuerte exposición al fuego; y el olor chamuscado no hizo más que reforzar su argumento. Restos de paredes, puertas y mandos de control estaban aboyados, hechos trizas o consumidos parcialmente por la explosión en la, ahora inexistente, base de su némesis._

 _Una tos reseca le hizo girar las orejas a un montón de granito apilado en torno a dos columnas que se utilizaban una a la otra para no caer. Sonic se acercó con cautela –rezando a Chaos porque lo que restara de la construcción no le viniera abajo– y grande fue su sorpresa al hallar a un erizo veteado renqueando por el polvo, delirante de dolor._

— _¡Shadow!_

 _El susodicho apenas y dio señal de haber escuchado pues estaba demasiado ocupado admirando la sangre que goteaba desde la punta de sus guantes tintados caer sobre los escombros sin prisa._

— _La Forma de Vida Suprema—murmuró para sí mientras hacía círculos alrededor del desastre— ha descubierto lo que es sufrir sin poder sanar…_

" _¿Qué?"_

 _Sonic trepó frenético hasta donde el oscuro para en cualquier momento de descuido sacarlo de ahí. Al evaluarlo más de cerca, contuvo el aliento al negarse a ver lo que jamás espero._

 _¿Qué podía haber causado que aquel ser perfecto no pudiera contener sus lágrimas al ver sus heridas marchitarse y perecer si sabía que sanaría en cualquier momento?_

 _Pero pronto descubrió el error en su afirmación al ver como todo seguía igual al cabo de unos segundos._

 _Al cabo de un minuto._

 _"Y he ahí el ocaso de la existencia cuando al fin se encuentra su propósito"._

 _Sonic no podía hacer que esto empeorara aún más y se situó al lado de su rival que mantenía la vista gacha, fija en cualquier otra cosa._

— _Tengo que sacarte de aquí Shadow—murmuró decidido para tomar su muñeca, comprensivo._

 _Sin embargo, antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa, Shadow se sacudió su agarre para tratar de aparentar que nada sucedía._

 _Que nada lo dañaba._

— _No puede estar sucediendo esto—exclamó con gesto taciturno—. No pude arriesgar tanto por mi pasado, ¿verdad?_

 _Los esmeraldas ojos del héroe centellaron con curiosidad, ¿acaso Eggman le había hecho esto?_

— _Y luego me ha dejado aquí enterrado con lo demás… como si no valiera nada._

 _Vaciló a agarrar a Shadow de nueva cuenta pero sabía que si de haber perdido su capacidad de curación no se mantendría en pie durante mucho. Y si esperaba más, contaba con no tener más su vida cerca de él._

 _Haciendo caso omiso a las cosas que el erizo hablaba entre dientes, lo subió a su espalda –cuidando no tocar de más sus cortes y quemaduras– y salió pitando antes de que el trance al que había sucumbido el de ojos carmín desapareciera de un momento a otro._

* * *

 _« ¿Así es como se siente el ver pasar tu patética y artificial existencia ante tus ojos?»_

A las 4:30AM, Sonic y Tails pudieron finalmente terminar de curar a Shadow que dormía entre temblores sobre su cama. Había significado un verdadero sacrificio para el veteado quedarse despierto durante todo el procedimiento, sintiendo que a veces era peor el remedio que la enfermedad. El zorrito le había explicado que no tenía suficiente anestesia para adormecerlo y, que aunque su cuerpo se viera peor que mal, su organismo no tardaría en asimilarla rápidamente haciendo que la intención no valiera nada.

Antes de salir la habitación del mayor rumbo a su laboratorio, con más muestras para evaluar el daño que carcomía al erizo oscuro, se detuvo a escuchar su enorme sonrisa agradecida.

—Vamos Sonic, sabes que Shadow también me importa. No íbamos a desampararlo ahora que más necesita de alguien—suspiró con evidente satisfacción en la voz mientras marchaba al cuarto de enfrente.

El azulado se quedó con la vista clavada entre el bulto de sábanas limpias que respiraba al compás de Morfeo, filosofando el cómo contestar las dudas de la criatura más sublime jamás pensada que había encontrado la fragilidad de la vida a cuestas de querer entender el significado de la suya propia.

* * *

 **¡Listo! Bueno, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de "Escombros"**

 **¡Espero que les guste! Prometo no tardarme demasiado para traerles el tercero lo más pronto posible c: ¡Ah! y la pequeña referencia de** _ **gloop que es cualquier líquido espeso o sustancia pegajosa que no trae gratos recuerdos :c Morí muchas veces en Chemical Plant xd**_

 **Fin UwU**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. No eres el único

**¡Lamento demasiado la ausencia tan larga! D:  
Sé que no puedo justificar este lapso tan largo de desaparición pero les juro y perjuro que "Escombros" está aquí y me esforzare todo lo que pueda –y más allá–para traerles este bonito Sonadow que ya camina solito :3**

 **¡Gracias a todo por su apoyo!**

* * *

 **No eres el único**

* * *

Sonic despertó en la sala con la intensa resolana de medio día a punto de derretirle la piel.

Con un largo bostezo el erizo se despabiló sobre el sillón, tanteando sus mejillas calientes que el sol ya había tostado.

—Creí que ya casi se te cocinaba el cerebro—Tails rió suavemente tras él sentado en el comedor con un desastre de papeles, matraces y maquinaria esparcidos a su alrededor—. ¿Quieres desayunar/comer algo?

Tallándose los ojos resecos con ganas, se puso de pie pesarosamente para caminar a la pared más cercana. Ni de loco pasaría en ese campo minado que Tails ya había proclamado como su puesto de trabajo temporal.

— ¿Shadow ya despertó? —murmuró recargando la cabeza en la dura frialdad del hormigón.

Porque la verdad él seguía dormido.

Ayer no había podido pegar el ojo en lo que había quedado de noche, y contemplar el amanecer no bastó para arrullarlo lo suficiente.

Sentía el cuerpo pesado y el alma rota. Ni pregunten el por qué ya que ni él mismo sabía.

 _¿Shadow merecía tanta preocupación de su parte?_

Durante todo el sueño pudo sentir que el oxígeno se negaba a entrar a sus pulmones y su corazón no paraba de querer romper su esternón entre cada latido.

El picante sudor no lo dejo disfrutar el frescor de la poca madrugada como hubiera querido y tuvo que luchar contra sus pies al alba para no subir las escaleras a verificar que Shadow siguiera en cama con su mal humor.

La situación lo había sobrepasado por mucho. _Demasiado_.

Jamás olvidaría aquella sensación que lo había embargado lento, con una calma desesperante, cuando descubrió al erizo oscuro lamentarse entre las sombras de un imperio extinto.  
Sus lágrimas semi tintadas de rojo no hicieron más que oprimirle el estómago con una fuerza descomunal que nunca había experimentado, y la debilidad que su cuerpo irradiaba le provocó un escozor terrible en los ojos.

Quiso llorar a la par que él y no lo entendió. Quiso tumbarse a su lado a la espera de la muerte y lamentarse hasta que la garganta se le quebrase sin razón.

Jamás había sentido tanta necesidad de sufrir por alguien.

Y menos por Shadow.

Chasqueó la lengua quitándose el mal sabor del destrozo.

 _Era demasiado que procesar para tan poco tiempo._

Ruido blanco floreció a sus oídos.

 _Era demasiado complicado para siquiera creer que fuera real…_

Después de que Tails se hubiera marchado a su cuarto al término de la noche, dejándolo atrapado en el silencio abrumador que arañaba su habitación, no pudo evitar acercarse a su cama donde Shadow dormía. O al menos trataba de hacerlo.

Sentándose a los pies del colchón se quedo mirando a través de la ventana para acallar a su inquieta cabeza.

—Oye—un quejido apenas audible le hizo salir de su trance para encontrar una mirada carmín quemándolo con la intensidad de mil soles.

— ¿Qué pasa? —el susodicho barrió con rapidez a la momia parlante en la que el erizo se había convertido y tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar cualquier comentario que pudiera molestar al contrario. No era el mejor momento para que se fuera otra vez.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste de vuelta aquí? —la furia se hacía notar peligrosamente entre la vibración de cada palabra.

Rodó los ojos exasperado. _¿Acaso no era obvio?_

—Contéstame—fue lo único entendible entre el gruñido de frustración del azabache y el crujido del colchón bajo su cuerpo al sentarse sobre este.

Sonic clavó su cansada mirada él mientras se chupaba los dientes con hastío, refrenando el impulso de lanzarse a callar e ese erizo caprichoso y cruel que no había cambiado mucho al paso del tiempo.

 _¿Eso era lo único que podía decirle después de salvarle la vida?_

Aquí vamos otra vez…

—No te iba a dejar medio muerto en un bosque, ¿verdad? —exclamó con ironía sin apartar sus imperturbables esmeraldas sobre los rubíes brillantes del veteado—. Aunque supongo que te las hubieras arreglado mejor en el más allá que aquí.

—No estoy para tus estupideces, Sonic—escupió Shadow rencoroso—. Suficiente tengo con las mías…

Aquello sin lugar a dudas había captado su atención como moscas a la miel. Dulce, pegajosa y mortífera miel.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —¿Acaso Shadow estaba reconociendo frente a él que la había cagado?, ¿le iba a confesar al fin lo que había sucedido días atrás en Chemical Plant para que ni él mismo pudiera valerse por sí solo? Ja, ja, ja antes vuelto a criogenizar que contarle algo tan íntimo como aquel problema que ahora los envolvía a ambos.

—Tsk, olvídalo imbécil—"Genio y figura hasta la sepultura".

Sonic se puso de pie. No estaba para esto, al menos no hoy.

Demasiadas noches en vela le estaban pasando factura y lo único que quería hacer era acurrucarse en Morfeo.

Oh Shadow, ¿por qué haces todo cien veces más difícil?

Un suspiro resignado escapó de sus labios para abrir la ventana con pesadez. La ligera brisa de verano levantó las cortinas en silencio y sintió que una pequeña parte de su miedo interno se disipaba, que los temblores ya no lo dominaban y solo era la noche quien lo acompañaba.

—Necesito irme—nuevamente la voz de Shadow lo regreso a la habitación, pero no hizo más que girar las orejas como señal de que lo escuchaba—. No quiero estar un minuto más aquí.

Y vaya que Shadow jamás quería estar en ningún lado donde no debía.

— ¿Y a dónde irías? —le cuestionó aun prestándole atención al movimiento susurrante de las hojas.

— ¿Acaso el haberme salvado te permite imponer algo de autoridad sobre mí? —sintió la ironía de su veneno salpicarle sin piedad. ¿Qué acaso no podía valorar algo por una mísera vez en su vida?, ¿le era tan difícil dejar su lengua orgullosa quieta por un rato?

—En ese caso no podrás marcharte—giro y le retó con toda la fiereza que pudo imprimirle a sus agobiados ojos.

Eso pareció impresionar al erizo en cama que no hizo más que extender una sonrisa desdeñosa por sus palabras.

— ¿Tú me vas a retener? —se burlo con las cejas enarcadas.

—Vamos Shadow eso suena a insulto para ti—le mostró una sonrisa de dientes completa como cada que hacía una travesura—, sin mencionar que es imposible considerando tus habilidades y esa actitud tan decidida y terca que te cargas…—un bostezó acallado le hizo perder la compostura un rato, pero él estaba dispuesto a salir victorioso al alba de su habitación—pero esto no es común que te pase al término de una pelea…

Los rubíes de Shadow bajaron sumisos a perderse entre las sábanas que cubrían sus temores. Era su oportunidad.

—Shadow por favor…— soltó un suspiro trémulo que revelaba todo el peso del cansancio que ejercía sobre su cerebro. Tenía tanto sueño…— quiero saber qué fue lo que el huevo te hizo para que yo te haya encontrado así—suplicó al ver una sombra de calma en ese semblante siempre inundado de neutralidad.

 _¿En serio seguía insistiendo sabiendo que solo obtendría un puñetazo de arrogancia?_

—Suficiente con que te dejara curarme—musitó con voz densa—, no tienes que fingir que te preocupas mínimamente por mí.

Llegado a ese punto, Sonic sabía que Shadow se estaba quedando sin palabras para sacarlo del cuarto.  
Mala suerte en no poder emplear los puños como comunicación más fluida.

—No solo lo hago por ti—corrigió al deleitarse con la mirada de desconcierto que el veteado le dedicaba—. Puede que no seas al único que trata de dañar irreparablemente—arrastrando los pies hacia la puerta, supo que ya no podía hacer nada ante el muro de indiferencia que no se había derrumbado entre ellos—; pero si no quieres decirme…solo me queda ir a hacer la tarea por mi cuenta.

—Suerte con eso—mordió el aire con sorna.

—Como sea—se despidió con un seco además antes de cerrar la puerta sin llave.

No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados después de eso.  
¿Y si Shadow había sido un conejillo de indias de un arma que Eggman amenazaba con probar?, ¿y si el veneno que corroía el cuerpo del veteado en esos momentos, despertaba en él sensaciones de su tortuoso pasado que no se detendrían hasta ver el mundo hecho cenizas?

¿Y si solo quería deshacerse del proyecto Sombra de una vez por todas para después seguir con cada ser vivo de Mobius?

Una sensación desagradable ahogó su estómago en desesperación que trepó a su columna para asirse en cada vértebra como un claro recordatorio de que el mal acechaba.

Necesitaba respuestas. _Ya._

Un pitido desagradable le hizo volver en sí cuando miró a Tails marchar rumbo a su laboratorio con toda su investigación balanceándose peligrosamente sobre sus brazos.

Sonic se enderezó sobre la pared y caminó desgastado a la alacena, donde sacó cereal y una barra de granos enteros.

En su proeza a llegar al refrigerador, el timbre de la puerta lo desconcertó. Tails no le había dicho nada sobre ninguna visita.

Dejando su desayuno a medio preparar, trotó a la puerta restregándose las ojeras que no lo dejaban ver.

Vaya falta de glamur que Rouge le vio reflejado en la cara en esos momentos.

— ¡Blue! —chilló tras sacarse las gafas de sol rosas con pedrería incluida—, ¡luces terrible cariño! Tal parece que Shadow volvió a hacer de las suyas.

— ¿Tú crees? —bostezó para hacerse a un lado y dejar pasar a la murciélago. El escandaloso traqueteo de sus tacones sobre la madera pareció despejarlo un poco—. ¿Quieres que te lleve con él?

—No es necesario, Tails me lo comunicó hace unas horas—explicó para sentarse en el sillón y cruzar sus largas piernas torneada, alzando vuelo al vestido de flores que entallaba su figura—. Vine por ti Sonic.

— ¿Yo? —contestó auto señalándose sin comprender el motivo de la visita de la chica—, ¿para qué soy bueno?

Rouge giró a todos lados como esperando que el erizo le saltara encima para amordazarla. Cuando volvió a hablar su tono era confidente, suplicante.

—Necesito tu ayuda para descubrir lo que pasó con Shadow—tomó sus manos entre las suyas mientras que el cielo de sus ojos buscaban centrar a sus orbes cansados—. Sé que si no me dijo a mí, mucho menos a ustedes, acéptenlo, pero necesitamos saber para poder solucionar esto…

¿Valía la pena jugarse el cuello para descubrir lo que Shadow aguantaba en sus manos?

 _Dudó._

¿Y si se metían de cabeza a la boca del lobo y terminaban corriendo una suerte peor que la de él?

Fue por su perfecta estructura, su potente sangre y el peso de sus habilidades lo que habían mantenido al erizo con vida lo suficiente para esperar la muerte con calma o una mano amiga, ¿pero y ellos? Indudablemente saldrían con los pies por delante.

Debían evaluar la situación con más claridad antes de arriesgarse a hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera perjudicarlos...

 _Todo era fuego._

— ¿Sonic? —preguntó Rouge sacándolo de su ensimismamiento—, vamos Big Blue, tengo la experiencia suficiente para decirte que la misión no peligra y podemos salir con algo más que la verdad…—ladeó la cabeza con desconcierto al no entender en qué idioma hablaba la ladrona—me refiero a algo para adelantar nuestros movimientos a los de Eggman para derrotarle nuevamente antes de que pueda usar lo mismo que con Shadow en la ciudad...

 _Joder Sonic, ¿qué más querías?_

¿Qué no era aquello lo que había taladrado su cerebro desde hacía días?

¿No había estado dispuesto a librarse del espectro de la incertidumbre apenas viera una oportunidad?

¿No deseaba encontrar la mala yerba y acabar con todo antes de contaminar más vidas?

 _Doblega al monstruo, salva el mundo._

—Está bien Rouge—soltó un suspiro resignado. _¿En serio lo haría?_ —. Dime cuando e iremos a buscar.

La espía se puso en pie de un salto con evidente emoción. Tal parece que no cabía en sí de que el héroe de Mobius fuera a implicarse con ella para conseguir información que pudiera estar más resguardada que sus chilidogs en la bodega.

—Ven a mi piso justo ahora para que te eches una siesta, te llevaré volando si gustas—descolgó sus lentes del escote con rápido ademán y comenzar a halarlo a la puerta haciendo pequeños remolinos con sus alas que se batían saboreando el aire—. Esperaremos hasta el anochecer y tendremos todo lo necesario antes de que puedas dar una vuelta completa a Station Square.

Sonic esbozó una sonrisa.

El sueño hacía sonar todo más tentador.

* * *

—Ya no hay rastros de Shadow en Chemical Plant, señor, al igual que la sonda de robots número 86 que se quedaron en las ruinas—una voz metalizada narraba analítica las últimas actualizaciones que había descargado en su software—. Todo parece obra de Sonic, señor.

Eggman no despegó ni un milímetro su mirada del despliegue de su extensa investigación que no dejaba entrever ni una línea en blanco de números y letras.

—No es algo de extrañarse Orbot—murmuró el científico al recargarse sobre el rígido respaldo de la silla que crujió escandalosa ante el peso impreso.

— ¿Entonces no le importa que los héroes busquen por cielo, mar y tierra lo que usted tiene en sus manos?

Una carcajada tronó en la cálida atmósfera abovedada y acabó en tos de perro enfermo igual que de costumbre.

El hombre se puso en pie acariciando las puntas de su inmaculado bigote con total presunción.

—Yo nunca dije eso—escupió al pasar hacia el elevador con su pequeña creación pisándole con torpeza los talones.

Las puertas se cerraron y comenzaron a ascender en pulcro silencio.

—Señor—los luminiscentes ojos azules destellaron sobre su creador que no dejaba de mirar el crudo metal frente a él—, ¿teme que descubran lo que está a punto de hacer? Digo, si van a G.U.N tendrán todo para venir a atacarnos…

—En G.U.N ya no hay nada en lo que puedan confiar, ¿crees que no iba a pensar en eso después de la última vez que me metí ahí?—una sonrisa desdeñosa se extendió impasible ante el robot que jugueteaba con sus manos en el pecho—, dudo que encuentren lo que quieren entre todo ese lío que armé…

 _Ding._

El movimiento se detuvo y salieron al paso a un pequeño cuarto donde no brillaba más que un tanque de vibrante naranja, suspendido entre la oscuridad de tuberías gorgoreando imperceptibles en la penumbra.

—Abuelo…—un suspiró entrecortado salió del científico cuando guiaba sus pasos quedos en el sibilante mármol negro cual abismo—admira como todo se desploma...

 _Mira como caigo..._

* * *

 **Di me dio mi empujón que ya necesitaba con urgencia xD**

 **Se que es corto, confuso, y algo raro pero tranquilos que yo los guío UwU  
Cualquier error no duden en comunicármelo babes.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
